Visibility
by cecilymsmith
Summary: Post LXG Movie. Skinner is bored with invisibly larking about and asks Dr Jekyll to find a cure for him. With the help of Bet, another character from literature, will Jekyll be able to solve Skinner's troubles as well as his own? COMPLETE.
1. The Challenge is Set

To whom it may concern:  
  
This story is based on the characters from the movie LXG, as I have not read the comic. I apologise to any literary readers, as the characters portrayed in the movie are not quite the same as the characters portrayed in the authors' book. This is set after the movie, I would say a month but it is not that precise. Even though the end of the movie screams "SEQUEL", in this story Quatermain does not return (sorry to any Quatermain fans) as I have not read King Solomon's Mines and know very little about the character (although it is next on my reading list!). Also I have decided to add a character to the story from my favourite book of all time, and although I am not a fan of OCs, this doesn't really count. LXG is a fan fiction in itself! I hope you enjoy his little story as much as I have enjoyed writing it. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 1 – The Challenge is Set  
  
Ever since Dr Henry Jekyll had been exiled to Paris, he had worked meticulously on finding a cure for his cravings to release Hyde. Even now that he had found a place for himself and Mr Hyde to be accepted as respectable gentlemen, he continued to work on this.  
  
The League had decided to stay with Nemo on the Nautilus, and each had started a new life. Nemo had decided to take the others around to world for them to see all they could. Both Mina Harker and Tom Sawyer had become very solitary. Sawyer spent most of his time practising his shooting out at sea and Mina spent all her time in her room, studying, Jekyll presumed. Rodney Skinner was having a whale of the time, sneaking around the rooms and playing practical jokes. Jekyll thought him to be the most carefree person he had ever met. Himself, Mina and Nemo all wanted to change themselves, but Skinner seemed to enjoy his peculiarity.  
  
This is why it came as a great shock to Jekyll to hear Skinner's plea.  
  
It was early morning and Jekyll was working on his cure. He always started early in the morning as he felt it was when he was at his peak. The Nautilus was always quieter at this time. Only the gentle whirring of machinery could be heard. Jekyll took a moment to listen to the space around him, when there was a scratching of wood on the other side of the room. He turned to see what had caused the noise, but there was nothing to see. This meant only one thing.  
  
"You can come out now, Skinner," he mumbled, as he turned the page of his scientific journal. "I haven't got time for your fun and games." Further noise came from the other side of the room.  
  
"Alright, alright, Jekyll." Skinner's voice replied. "Don't get your cravat in a twist." A dent appeared on Jekyll's bed sheets as Skinner sat down. "I wasn't here for that anyway. I wanted to ask you a favour." Jekyll placed down his pen and turned to face the empty space. He was very nervous of Skinner when he could not see where he was.  
  
"For God's sake, put something on and I may consider it."  
  
"Easy, Jekyll. Don't let your Hyde out on me." Skinner grabbed a jacket and gloves from the chair and put them on. "Happy now?"  
  
"Ecstatic." Jekyll replied. "Now, what is it you want? I'm very busy."  
  
"You know I'm a reasonable man," Skinner began. "And as much as I enjoy going about unnoticed, I do believe there is more to life than this." He stood and walked over to sit on the desk. "It has been a long time since I have been able to chat with new people. Obviously, in my condition, it is difficult to get to know others properly without scaring them senseless, and I am coming to the time in my life now where I would like to meet someone to share it with." Jekyll thought about this. He was also in need of female company, but due to his alter ego this was quite impossible. There was no way he could let a fair woman into a life of danger, which is all that he could offer. Skinner continued. "Now as much as you've seen Mina beg and plead for me…" Jekyll scoffed, but Skinner ignored him and continued. "I feel as though she may not be the right woman for me."  
  
"Look, what are you getting at?"  
  
"Patience, my freaky darling, patience. The more you stall me, the longer I'll take." Jekyll turned back to his books; he had no time for diversions. Especially diversions in the form of annoying, invisible men. "Now, the only way I can see myself becoming familiar with one of the fairer sex would be for me to allow them to see me."  
  
"And what do you want me to do about that?" Jekyll knew what was coming, and he was in no mood to deal with it.  
  
"You're an intelligent bloke, I would have though that were obvious!" Skinner leant towards him. "You are a scientist. Not all that different to the one who created invisibility in the first place."  
  
"You want me to find a cure?" Jekyll looked up from his books.  
  
"The very thing." Jekyll pondered for a moment.  
  
"Wouldn't it have been better to ask Mina?" He replied. "You are very friendly with her." Skinner paced away.  
  
"Alas, no. I'm afraid our vampiric beauty is still in mourning over her dearly departed Dorian; too much to bother with such as myself. Besides, do you really think a woman is up to such a task?"  
  
"I have known of many women who are as capable as any man I know."  
  
"Really, Jekyll? I didn't think you were that type." Jekyll stood and opened the door.  
  
"Are you finished? If so, leave." Skinner took off the jacket and tossed it onto Jekyll's bed.  
  
"Almost, my friend, almost." Skinner said. "Now will you try or not?" Jekyll sat once more. He was busy enough with his own cure to bother about another one. But it would be an interesting challenge. His own cure was complex, but this was more intriguing.  
  
"I would need a test subject." He told Skinner. "And I doubt there would be many who would risk becoming invisible for the rest of their lives."  
  
"They would for the money," replied Skinner. "Look at me. That's all I wanted. There are many down and outs in London who would be willing to do just about anything for money. You let me advertise it and I'll get you a test subject." He held out a gloved hand. "Do we have a deal?"  
  
Jekyll thought again. What would be the harm in letting him try to get a subject? He was very unlikely to succeed, and it would keep him out of everyone's hair for a while. And if he were successful in getting a subject, they would probably be willing enough to be a test subject for Jekyll own experiments. He turned to face Skinner.  
  
"We have a deal." Jekyll placed his hand in Skinner's.  
  
"Right," Skinner took the gloves off and threw the back at Jekyll. "Then I'll leave you to your business. I will return with the test subject you require." Jekyll closed the door.  
  
"I very much doubt that." He replied, turned, and went back to his work. 


	2. The Subject

Chapter 2 – The Subject  
  
The Nautilus had been docked in the Thames for a whole week before Jekyll had heard anything from Skinner. It had been very peaceful and he had been able to continue with his work well, but still no progress was being made. Since he wasn't able to find the reason for these cravings to release Hyde, how was he ever going to stop them?  
  
Jekyll looked at the box that contained the formula. Hyde hadn't been released since before Skinner had asked him about the visibility potion, and Jekyll was feeling the strain. He ran his fingers over the lid. How could he resist? It was stirring deep inside of him. He could feel the evil within him wanting to escape on its own once more. He carefully opened the box and looked over the formula. If he just had one now… Surely he could keep Hyde under control for a short amount of time, if he only had a bit of the formula.  
  
He took one of the potions out of the box. Gently, he uncorked the top and placed it to his lips. At that moment the door flung open. Catching Jekyll by surprise, he dropped the vial. It smashed on the floor and the formula spilt out. He bent down towards it, as if he was able to retrieve it, but it was no use.  
  
"Careful, Jekyll." Skinner's voice came from the open door. For once, he was dressed in his long coat and covered in his white cream. "You don't want to be making a mess in front of our new guest." Skinner stepped into the room.  
  
A young lady followed him and leant against the doorframe. She was about 20 years old. She was very untidy and had long, dark, tangled hair and deep green eyes. She wore a long grey dress, which was tattered and torn, as if she owned no other.  
  
"Allow me to introduce Bet. Your wiling subject." Skinner said. She nodded at him.  
  
"What ever you need," she spoke with a broad cockney accent. She looked at Skinner. "As long as I get paid." She walked into the room and sat herself on Jekyll's bed.  
  
"Yes, Bet and I came to an agreement." Skinner came into the room and sat beside her. "There is no end to her generosity." He placed a hand on hers. She looked at him briefly before turning away. "I met an old Jew, Fagin, in the Three Cripples pub. He was in a similar occupation to my own and was intrigued by my rare, shall we call it, talent. I agreed to work for him for a week if he were able to find a suitable person for what I needed. He suggested Bet."  
  
"And you are prepared for what may happen?" Jekyll asked. She looked him straight in the eyes. She had a roguish feel about her.  
  
"I'm ready for anythin' you're able to chuck at me." She relied.  
  
"And if you wanted to earn an extra bob," Skinner drew close and whispered into her ear, "You know where to come." She blinked, turned to face him and forced a smile. He stood up and walked towards the door. As he did so, he noticed the box of vials. He turned back to face them.  
  
"Oh, and Bet, I believe there is something you should know about our Dr Jekyll." Jekyll followed Skinners gaze to the box. He rushed over to in and snapped it shut.  
  
"You may go, Mr Skinner." Jekyll interrupted. "You are no longer needed." Skinner looked at Jekyll.  
  
"On your head be it, my dear." And he left closing the door behind him. Jekyll turned to face Bet. She raised an eyebrow at him and nodded her head towards the broken vial.  
  
"'Ad an accident, did we?" She asked. He crouched to the floor to pick up the glass.  
  
"Yes, I'm afraid so." He replied. She stood up from the bed and bent down to help him. He put his hand on her shoulder to stop her.  
  
"No," he cried. "Just leave it. You'll cut yourself." If she got some of the formula on her, who knows where it would have ended up. She stood up again and looked down on him.  
  
"I've done worse than that in the past, trust me." Jekyll continued to clear up the mess. He tried hard not to look at her. She made him nervous. What money would Skinner give her? Why did she seem uncomfortable with him?  
  
"So, what is it I must know about you then, Dr Jekyll?" She asked, cheekily. "'Ave some dark secret, do we?" Jekyll stood up and faced her. She had a smirk on her face.  
  
"No, no." He muttered. "You know what Skinner's like by now, surely." She stopped smiling.  
  
"Yeah, quite a character isn't 'e." She moved away. "Still, I've known worse." She sat once more on the edge of the bed. Jekyll joined her.  
  
"I've asked Nemo, and you've been assigned the room just across the corridor. So if you'd like to collect all your belongings you can…"  
  
"What belongin's?" She asked. She pointed to what she was wearing. "This is all I 'ave. I ain't got no more" Jekyll placed a hand on her back.  
  
"Well, I'm sure Mina will be able to lend you something." He encouraged her to the door. "I will get her to send you something later." She turned to face him.  
  
"Thank you for 'avin' me." She spoke softly. "I needed to be away from all o' that. I think I can survive if it's only Skinner." She hurried off down the corridor. Jekyll looked after her.  
  
"What do you mean, 'only Skinner', Bet?" But she couldn't, or didn't want to hear. Jekyll closed the door and looked at his box of formulae. Now he was on his own again he could bear it no longer. He quickly uncorked one of the vials and downed the contents. 


	3. On The Rampage

Chapter 3 – On the Rampage  
  
Jekyll screamed in insufferable pain as his transformation began to take place. His own skin was ripping away from him to be replaced by a larger form. His hands curled up and he staggered in agony, trying to lie on the bed in an attempt to relieve some of his suffering. His clothes started to rip and tear as this enormous body replaced his own. Jekyll could feel all the hate and evil inside of him stirring up, screaming to escape. He could stand it no longer.  
  
Mr Hyde leapt up from the bed and roared. Practically tearing down he door, he bounded out of the room and down the corridors of the Nautilus. He stopped outside Bet's room and paused for a moment, before flinging the door open.  
  
Bet turned around to face the hideous creature before her. She eyes widened and she screamed loudly.  
  
"Leave me alone," she yelled, scrambling to climb onto the bed. "I'm warnin' you. If you don't…" Hyde crept towards her. She let out a little yelp. "If you don't, I'll get Dr Jekyll on you."  
  
"Huh!" Hyde cried. "That pathetic creature. You'd be wise to leave him alone." He closed in on the trembling girl. "You think I could do harm to you? He could do much worse. Do you know what he could do to you?"  
  
"Leave me alone!" Bet squeaked. Hyde grabbed the bookshelf and pulled it to the ground, books strewn across the room. She edged herself to the corner of the bed, against the wall. There was nowhere else for her to go.  
  
"You don't know what he's done to himself," Hyde scowled. "His life is a nightmare now, and the same could happen to you!" He edged closer towards her. "Go on, run." But Bet just crouched there, shaking, with her eyes closed. "Run!" he screamed.  
  
"No!" Bet yelled back. "I ain't afraid o' you! Just leave me alone." Hyde was taken aback. He lifted his arms and, with an almighty cry, he uplifted the desk and sent it crashing into the door.  
  
"Oh, Mr Hyde…" a voice came from nowhere. Hyde looked around by could see nothing. He grunted and moved away from Bet to where the noise was coming from. "Yes, that's right, Mr Hyde, come and scare an innocent young lady. You'd be better picking on someone your own size!"  
  
"Skinner," Hyde growled. "Come out and face me like a man!"  
  
"What and let you tear me limb from limb?" Came the reply. "I don't think so, mate." Bet just crouched there, gob smacked by what was happening. "I'll introduce you to thing young lady shall I? Or have you already met her?" Bet felt a hand on her shoulder. "Mr Hyde I am pleased to introduce to you Bet, a very good friend of mine. Bet, this big monkey is Mr Edward Hyde, a very good friend of Dr Jekyll."  
  
"Dr Jekyll…" Bet whispered. But why would he have a friend like this?  
  
"Yes, it is entirely down to Jekyll that this brute was let aboard this canoe." Skinner explained. "Obviously, Hyde could help us with any animal instincts we needed, but it does make you wonder…" Bet could feel Skinner move in closer to her and speak in her ear. "It does make you wonder why they needed Jekyll at all, don't you think?" She swallowed hard. "There's something for you to ask him, eh?"  
  
Bet looked Hyde straight in the face. His eyes were bright; there were the only appealing part of him. As she looked deep into them, Hyde turned to face her. Something was strange about them. Almost normal. Bet looked away again.  
  
"Now," Skinner moved away from Bet. "If you don't mind, Mr Hyde, I think we'd better leave Bet to her work, don't you?" A book floated into mid air, revealing where Skinner was. "Here monkey, monkey!" He taunted Hyde as he waved he book. Hyde broke his stare from Bet and bounded after Skinner, who had run through the door.  
  
Slowly, Bet climbed down from the bed and looked out of the door after them Skinner had dropped the book, and Hyde was charging down the corridor after him.  
  
"Blimey!" Bet muttered.  
  
"You don't know the half of it," Skinner's voice came from nowhere. She turned around to see him. "Over here, darling. Behind you." She faced back into the room again.  
  
"Thank you," Bet mumbled.  
  
"No worries," Skinner replied. "But Jekyll's got a lot to answer for. It's up to him to stop Hyde. Still…" Bet felt Skinner walk past her and kick the book back to her in the corridor. "Just watch out."  
  
Bet looked down the corridor after him. She wondered why Jekyll didn't mention Mr Hyde. He wasn't going to be kept a secret! Why was Jekyll friends with him? And had he seen the same thing she had seen in Edward Hyde's eyes? 


	4. The Mysterious Mr Hyde

Chapter 4 – The Mysterious Mr Hyde  
  
Early the next morning, Jekyll began his work again. He would regret allowing Hyde free the previous day, but he possibly would have exploded with cravings otherwise. If that wasn't enough to scare his test subject off, he didn't know what would. He thrust his head into his hands in shame. Why couldn't he have just resisted it? For the first time ever someone had volunteered to be practised on and he went and ruined it by scaring her off with his own evils.  
  
"You stupid fool!" Jekyll muttered to himself, but he knew there was nothing he could do about it. The deed had been done and unfortunately the time traveller and his time machine weren't around to help change it.  
  
Slamming his scientific journal shut, he paced to his bed and sat upon it. He couldn't work now. His mind was fogged up with the thoughts of Bet. The poor creature must be a nervous wreck. Why couldn't Hyde have gone somewhere else? He no longer cared about Skinner's visibility potion; all he cared about was curing himself from these evil cravings.  
  
A knock came from his room door. The last thing Jekyll wanted now was to be confronted by Nemo about his rampage.  
  
"Please go away!" Jekyll shouted. But the door still opened and Bet's head came around the corner.  
  
"I'm sorry! 'Ave I upset you?" Bet spoke in a small voice. She looked small and frail, Jekyll thought; the appearance of Mr Hyde must have knocked her about. "If you what me to go I will…"  
  
"No, no." Jekyll interrupted. "No, come in. I'm sorry; I thought you were someone else. Please, sit down." Bet smiled sweetly and came into the room closing the door behind her. She crept over to the chair by the desk and sat down. She was still wearing the dress she had on yesterday. "I'm sorry to hear you were unfortunate enough to meet my 'friend', My Hyde, last night." Jekyll apologised. "It is entirely my fault. I did not lock him up securely enough last night. I promise that I will not let it happen again." Bet looked at him.  
  
"Not at all," she replied. "I though 'e was fascinatin'." Jekyll moved towards her.  
  
"Really?" he mused. Bet nodded.  
  
"Oh, yes! Never seen a creature so big. Enormous, 'e was, but there was somethin' strange 'bout 'im." Jekyll walked over and sat on the edge of the desk next to her.  
  
"There's quite a lot strange about him." He added, but Bet shook her head.  
  
"No, I don't mean that!" She stood and walked slowly over to the mirror. "I mean, you 'ear 'bout all these monsters and such, and 'bout 'ow they terrorise everyone and stuff. But," She turned to face Jekyll again. "It was different with 'im. 'E wasn't as monstrous as 'e first seemed." She looked down at the floor. "Some'ow… 'uman or somethin'. You know what I mean?" Jekyll stood, fiercely.  
  
"No!" He cried. "If there was something human about him there would be some good." He paced across the room. "There is nothing good about him. He is pure evil." Bet stepped firmly towards him.  
  
"I think you're wrong, Dr Jekyll." Here eyes were narrow and she had a bitter scowl on her face. "I think you're wrong. There is somethin' good in 'im. I don't know what. But I'm gonna find out." She stomped towards the door. "Where do they keep 'im?" Jekyll panicked. If she were to find out that he and Hyde were the same person, she wouldn't want to work with him. She would be afraid of what he may do to her. If she went off and asked someone about it, they would tell her the truth. He needed to stop her.  
  
"Look," Jekyll said, walking towards her and leading her back into the room. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. I really don't think it would be a good for you to see him now." They both sat down on his bed. "He can get extremely tetchy after he has been locked away again. But there is no other way we can control him."  
  
"What's 'e need controllin' for?" she asked. "'E ain't done no 'arm!"  
  
"Yes," Jekyll replied. "Yes, he has. I know that he has even murdered." Bet's eyes widened.  
  
"I've seen murder." She whispered. "I never wanna see it again!" She lowered her head. "I'm sorry, Dr Jekyll. I shouldn't a said anythin'. Of course, you know what he is better than me. But I can't 'elp feelin' like this." She sniffed quietly, and looked up at Jekyll. Her eyes were red. "I'm always doin' this. I forget where people stand. You're better than me, and I forgot. I shoulda listened to you." Jekyll was taken back by this remark. He put his arm around her.  
  
"Come on," he spoke softly. "Stop this. You have every right to express your own opinions. But I'm telling you this. Hyde is bad. It's a fact. There is no other way about it. I'm sorry that I shouted at you, but you must believe me." Bet sniffed again.  
  
"You right, Dr Jekyll." She stood up. "I'll leave you to your work now. I'll try not to disturb you again." She marched over to the door and left. Jekyll looked after her.  
  
What was she talking about? What good could she have seen in Hyde? There was nothing about him that could possibly be considered good. That was the whole point of him. All of Jekyll's evil was taken from himself to be kept in one form. There was no good. Just evil. He strode back to his desk and opened his scientific journal. The sooner he could get rid of Skinner, the sooner he could work on his own cure. 


	5. Two Illfated Souls

Chapter 5 – Two Ill-fated Souls  
  
It had been about a month since Jekyll had stated work on Skinner's visibility potion, and he was stuck in a rut. As hard as he had studied the notes on the invisibility method, he was still unable to figure out what needed to be done to reverse the process. He decided that he needed some fresh air and wandered out onto the top deck of the Nautilus.  
  
It was early evening, and he was surprised to find that no one else was there. Usually, Sawyer was up there shooting and Nemo enjoyed he sea view. It felt quite cold and isolated when there was no one else there.  
  
Jekyll leant over the side of the deck and looked at the seawater below. Recently his urges to release Hyde had been greater than usual and, unable to take the strain, Hyde had been let loose several times. But what puzzled Jekyll the most was that Mr Hyde always saw Bet when he stormed through the Nautilus. I wasn't that she was going out of her way to see Hyde; it felt more as if Hyde was going out of his way to see her. Although Jekyll had no control over Hyde's ways, he was able to remember what had happened. Hyde had deliberately gone to the dining room the once, after Jekyll had heard that Bet was having her late evening meal. She always ate after the others on the Nautilus, as she felt overwhelmed to eat with them. Hyde had trashed the whole room, while Bet stood calmly in the corner watching him. She seemed almost immune to his terror.  
  
At that point, Jekyll heard someone approaching him. He turned to see that it was Bet.  
  
"Hello," he greeted her. She smiled sweetly.  
  
"'Allo." She replied. "I though I'd find you 'ere." She grinned at him. "Your work was left open at your desk." Bet stood next to him and looked out to sea. "Ain't it beautiful?" She asked. Jekyll nodded. "I ain't never seen the ocean before. Been too busy stuck in London. Too busy workin'."  
  
"What was it like in London?" Jekyll asked. "I mean, how did you live?" Bet let out a stream of air.  
  
"God, it were 'orrid. I 'ated it. Day after day workin' with the same sleazes, just to get enough money to buy somethin' to eat." She paused for a moment. "I'm glad to get away. Never 'ad the chance before. All me friends 'ad gone." She turned to look at him. "Well, when I say all me friends, I mean Nancy. She was the only person I could trust." She went quite.  
  
"Why did she leave then?" Jekyll asked. Bet closed her eyes.  
  
"Bill. That scumbag. I 'ate him. Never knew what she saw in 'im at all. And what's worse, if she weren't good enough for 'im, he'd take me. But she loved 'im, the daft sod."  
  
"Did he make her leave?" Jekyll regretted asking as soon as the words had left his lips. Bet hung her head, and sniffed loudly.  
  
"Murderer." She mumbled, her voice quaking with disgust. "'E was. A Murderer. Couldn't abide to think that she could care about anyone else but 'im." She turned to face Jekyll. "I saw her once it 'ad 'appened, you know. Lyin' there in the dirt. Eyes wide open. Blood…" She faded away, and looked back into the sea.   
  
"Anyway, 'e got 'is reward." She continued. "'Ung 'imself tryin' to get away. Skinner came just before all o' this. Struck a deal with Fagin. That's 'ow I met him. 'E offered me this," she pointed around her, "and I thought 'Why not? Gets me away from this place, don't it?' I 'ad just said goodbye to Nancy that night, before it all 'appened. Most o' the other thieves were caught and 'ung. But I got away with Skinner."  
  
"And now you're here." Jekyll said. She turned and smiled at him.  
  
"Yeah, and I love it 'ere." There was a moment of silence. Both of them soaked up the peaceful atmosphere. The sun was getting lower and a flock of sea birds were swirling high in the sky. It was a good few minutes before they spoke again.  
  
"'Ow did you end up 'ere then?" Bet asked Jekyll, shyly. "Not similar to me, eh?"  
  
"You'd be surprised." Jekyll started. "As you know, the League was brought together to fight the Phantom. Quatermain was a crack shot. Nemo had all his inventions. Skinner, well, you've not see him, or not as the case may be." Bet giggled. "Mina, as you know, is a vampire. And Dorian, who you don't know, was immortal. Hyde was an obvious candidate, what with his strength and brute force. Since I was the only person who could bring him here and I was a scientist, they asked me along too." Bet screwed her face up.  
  
"I 'eard that Quatermain rounded up Hyde." She said. "Ain't that right?" Jekyll smiled.  
  
"Can't let me have any on the glory can you?" Bet laughed again. He grinned at her. "No, your right. Quatermain captured him, but I was the only one who could keep him contained." Jekyll looked out to sea. "And a bloody good job I'm doing of that at the moment!"  
  
"Oh, it ain't your fault, is it?" Bet sympathised. "Surely it's 'im gettin' out, not you lettin' 'im?" Jekyll didn't reply. They stood in silence again. He couldn't reply to what she had asked.  
  
"Hyde was sent to Paris, wasn't 'e?" She remarked. "Was that to do with the murder?"  
  
"Yes," Jekyll replied. "And I was forced to go with him."  
  
"Poor thing." She whispered. "Bit like me. We're just two ill-fated souls, ain't we?" She placed arm around Jekyll's back, and laid her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Cold out 'ere, init?" she said.  
  
"Yes," Jekyll replied quickly, "Did you want to go back inside?" She didn't move.  
  
"No, no. I'm fine just 'ere." She didn't look at him, just continued to stare out at the sea. Jekyll cautiously put an arm around her waist. She moved in closer to him. Nothing more was said between them. Bet seemed to have drifted off in to some deep trance. Not knowing quite what to do, Jekyll just stood there and enjoyed the sea view, watching the sunset. 


	6. A Cosy Couple

Chapter 6 – Cosy Couple  
  
The two of them walked back to Bet's room together. They had stayed on the top deck for a few hours, just watching the sunset and the stars come out. As they reached Bet's door, she turned to face Jekyll.  
  
"Thank you," she whispered. "I've 'ad a lovely evening. I ain't never had one quite as nice. We must do it again." Jekyll smiled.  
  
"Yes, we must." Jekyll replied, honestly. "I haven't had an evening as nice as that in a long time, either."   
  
"Well, good night." Bet stood up on her toes and leant towards him. Jekyll clasped his hands together.  
  
"Good night," He lingered slightly, before turning away in the direction of his room. Bet leant against the door for a moment then turned into the room. "I'll see you tomorrow…" he spoke as he turned back, but she had gone.  
  
Jekyll wasn't sure what had just happened, but he knew things were going to become very complicated if things continued in this way.  
  
He sloped into his room and lay down on the bed. 'Poor Bet,' he thought. 'Having to see your only friend murdered.' He hadn't seen the body, after Hyde had murdered, but he had seen it happen through the murderer's eyes. It was helpless; there was nothing he could do. He glanced over to where he kept the box of formulae.  
  
What was it that made him crave his evil so? Recently, Hyde had been let free more often than he ever had before, and Jekyll wanted to take the formula now. He crept over the room, picked up his box of formulae and carried it back to his bed. Hyde was speaking to him, jeering at him. Jekyll felt small and helpless.  
  
His hands shook as he opened the lid. There, neatly lined up, were all the vials of formula. He wanted them so much, but he was fed up with letting Hyde run his life. Jekyll seemed to have no identity of his own, unless Hyde was there to guide him. He ran his fingers over each of the vials. Hyde got louder in his head, teasing and taunting him, making it almost unbearable to resist the temptation to let him free once more.  
  
"No!" Jekyll cried out, slamming the box. Quickly, he got up and put the box away. He couldn't let this continue forever! He was shaking and sweating, but he would not release Hyde again. He was gong to beat him this time! Jekyll opened his door and ran out into the corridor.  
  
He had to get away from it all. He couldn't stand it. Hyde's voice was getting quieter and quieter in Jekyll's head as he walked further away from his room. This encouraged him. He was able o start blocking Hyde out. Jekyll felt a burst of energy and started sprinted around the Nautilus. Even if it were only this once, he was going to beat him! If he could conquer Hyde this once, it would make it easier to conquer him again.  
  
The further Jekyll ran, the better he felt. It was if he were escaping from Hyde, moving outside of his reach. Jekyll slowed down and crouched to catch his breath. He had stopped shaking but now felt completely worn out. He had to get some rest. After a few minutes of slow breathing and relaxing, he turned and started to head back to his room.  
  
As Jekyll headed down the final corridor to his room, he could hear someone speaking. He stopped and looked around the corner. Bet was up and about and Skinner was standing behind her.  
  
"Bet, my petal," Skinner said. He was wearing a bathrobe. "How are we?" She didn't turn to look at him, just replied.  
  
"I'm fine thank you. And 'ow are you?" Skinner stepped up behind her and grabbed her by the waist. Bet jumped slightly.  
  
"A lot better now you're here."   
  
"This 'as 'appened a lot lately, Mr Skinner." She spoke slowly. "I'm startin' to thing your becomin' a bit of an addict!"   
  
"It just proves how good you are." Skinner replied. He slid his hands around her waist further. Bet turned to face him.  
  
"Not 'ere," she hissed. "Stop it!" Skinner kissed her. She didn't respond. When someone kisses you, you either move away from it, or melt into it. But she didn't do anything. Jekyll felt a stab of jealousy in his chest. He wanted to walk around there and hit Skinner, but he stopped himself.  
  
"Come on," Skinner whispered. "I believe you haven't given me the grand tour of your room yet. I'm very interested in it." He took he hands and started to pull Bet in the direction of her room. "Especially the bed. I was wondering if it was as springy as mine." Skinner disappeared into her room, and Bet followed him.  
  
Jekyll just stood there. He didn't know what to think. He could feel jealousy boiling up inside of him. What did Skinner think he was doing? And Bet. Jekyll was sure that she was trying to get to know him much better. But if she was seeing Skinner… Jekyll's insides twisted up. He couldn't take this. Sadly, he turned around and slowly walked back to his room. 


	7. A Discourteous Career

Chapter 7 – A Discourteous Career  
  
Jekyll didn't get much sleep that night. He spent most of it tossing and turning in bed. He was confused; what was going on? Bet seemed to really like him, and he could feel himself being draw to her charms. What was she doing sniffing around with Skinner? Was she taking them both for a ride? There was something wrong about the way he had kissed her too. Was it just because he was invisible? Jekyll imagined that it must be very awkward kissing someone who was invisible. But why was she with Skinner, Jekyll kept asking himself.   
  
He slowly climbed out of bed and changed into his day clothes. Still Bet lingered on his mind. He had to find out what was going on.  
  
Jekyll knew he could never confront Skinner himself. Skinner knew too many smart answers and he would demolish anything Jekyll said to him. Jekyll needed someone on his side.  
  
He had put Hyde off last night, but now seemed a vital moment to release him. He pulled out the box of formulae and took a vial out of it.  
  
"Come on, Edward." He spoke to the vial. "I need you to help me now." He uncorked the vial and tipped the contents down his throat.  
  
Letting out an almightily scream, he started writhing about as the formula started to kick in. Insufferable pain started to surge throughout his body, but this time it was more bearable as Hyde was going to help him with confronting Skinner. Although Hyde had no smart remarks for him, he could threaten Skinner if necessary. Skinner would have to talk.  
  
Edward Hyde bounded out of Jekyll's room and headed down the corridor, making a beeline for Skinner's room. Reaching his destination he grabbed onto Skinners door and ripped it from the frame.  
  
"Skinner!" Hyde growled. There was no reply, but Hyde knew he was there. "Come out and talk to me, you cowardly slime bag!"  
  
The sheets on Skinners bed moved and Hyde heard a tired groan emerge from the room.  
  
"Do you have no respect?" Skinner cried. "Its only just gone half seven. How is anybody able to function this early in the morning?"  
  
"Come out here now, Skinner!" Hyde called. "Or do I have to come in there and make you?" There was a frantic rustle of sheets, but Hyde couldn't see him.  
  
"What is it?" Skinner spoke from the now empty doorframe. Hyde growled.  
  
"What have you been doing with Bet?" Skinner was taken aback.  
  
"Really Hyde," He replied, cheekily. "I didn't think you were the type to care!" Hyde flung his arms out at the empty space in front of him and grabbed Skinner.  
  
"What have you been doing with her?" He repeated. He could smell that Skinner was getting nervous.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about," Skinner told him, but Hyde shook him violently by the shoulders.  
  
"Don't play games with me!" He cried. "I saw you last night with her!" Skinner was starting to get scarred. What would Jekyll do to him if he just avoided the question? He didn't want to find out.  
  
"Alright, alright!" Skinner yelped. Hyde stopped shaking him but he didn't let go of him. "I was only helping her get along more easily. If you have to know this all started when we first met. You know, Fagin suggested her to me. He knew she was unhappy and thought she's be more likely to volunteer than anybody else." Hyde started to get impatient.  
  
"Don't avoid the point. What were you doing?" Skinner looked shocked.  
  
"You do know what she is don't you? What she does for a living?" Skinner asked. Hyde looked puzzled. Skinner smirked. "She didn't tell you did she?" Skinner started to laugh.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Hyde growled. "Bet was a thief along with the rest of them. You know that as well as I do."  
  
"But that wasn't all she did." Skinner continued. "A young, pretty girl like Bet would get a lot more revenue for other things you know. Her body earns a lot more than any thief could. She walks the streets. And who would I be to turn down such a thing!" Hyde let out a great roar and threw Skinner back into his room. He hit the bookshelf and some of the books fell out on top on him.  
  
"You disgust me! If you're just lying to me, Skinner, you won't know what's hit you!" But Hyde knew that he wasn't joking. It made sense. Why had he never realised before? Hyde moved forwards to attack Skinner again.  
  
At that moment, a stabbing pain started in Hyde's stomach. His formula was running out. He started to gallop his way back to Jekyll's room, but the throbbing was slowing him down greatly. He had just made it back to Jekyll's room before the formula had worn off completely.  
  
Jekyll fell into the room and collapsed onto his bed. He was totally shattered. Gaping for breath he rolled onto his side and gazed at the desk. His books were still all over the desk from yesterday where he had given up. After a short rest, he slowly pulled himself up and stumbled his way over to the desk. If he could bury himself in his work, he could forget about Bet for now. He couldn't believe that such a sweet, charming girl like her could have such an awful career. Jekyll though that she wasn't the type.  
  
He continued to read the paragraph he had left off at. A few minutes later, Jekyll spotted something and froze. What was that he had just read? He backed up to the start of the paragraph and read it again.  
  
That was it! That was how to become visible! 


	8. Eureka!

Chapter 8 – Eureka!  
  
Jekyll leaped up from the desk and darted through the door and raced down the corridor with his scientific journal. How had he never seen it before? It was all so simple. This had to be it! This was what made the visibility potion work! All thoughts of Bet were forgotten.  
  
Quickly, he entered the laboratory, threw his journal down and stated pulling bottle of chemicals off the shelves. Carefully measuring out the ingredients he needed, he started to mix up the visibility potion. His heart was beating faster and faster. He hadn't felt so exhilarated in a long time. He hadn't experienced the thrill of succeeding with an experiment for a long time; ever since he had confined himself to only researching for a cure for Hyde.  
  
He worked on the potion for the rest of the morning. Once he had finished clearing up, he picked up both a vile of the potion he had just made, and a vile of the invisibility potion he had been given to study. He quickly paced down the corridor to Bet's room.  
  
"Bet," He called. "Bet! Come quickly! It's ready!" He stopped outside her room. Slowly, the door opened and a very sleepy Bet poked her head around it. Last night must have really taken it out of her. It all came flooding back to Jekyll, but he was too excited to worry about it at that precise moment.  
  
"What do you want?" She yawned.  
  
"It's ready!" Jekyll repeated. He was bubbling with excitement. "Come with me and we can do it now." He paused. "The visibility potion, I mean." Bet instantly woke up.  
  
"You finished it?" She asked excitedly. Jekyll nodded his head. "Oh, great! 'Ang on, I'll just get changed. Come in!" She flung the door open. As if by reflex, Jekyll stepped back.  
  
"No!" He spluttered, quickly. "It's alright. I'll wait out here." Bet smiled, sweetly.  
  
"Alright. I'll be as quick as I can." Bet beamed at Jekyll once again and then disappeared behind the door.  
  
Jekyll took a moment to think about what had just been offered to him. He shook his head violently. He had to get what Skinner had said this morning out of his mind. Jekyll liked Bet. She hadn't changed at all just because he now knew that she had a slightly unusual career. She was still the sweet girl he had grown to like.  
  
Jekyll fidgeted impatiently. What was taking her so long? She was only supposed to be getting changed. Didn't she realise how excited he was about this? He checked his pocket watch. What if she had changed her mind? Had she suddenly realised how dangerous this experiment could be? Jekyll, himself, wouldn't risk becoming invisible forever. If she had changed her mind, what would he do? There was no way he could find another test subject. What was taking her so long? Slowly, Jekyll bent down and looked through the keyhole.  
  
"You needn't peek, Jekyll!" Skinner's voice rang out. Jekyll jumped up from the keyhole quickly, blushing red. "You only need to ask her nicely." Skinner continued. "As long as you pay her, that is." Jekyll lashed out at the empty space.  
  
"Go away, Skinner!" Jekyll bellowed. "Do you want this potion or not?" There was no reply. Jekyll hoped he had gone away. He put his hand in his pocket and felt about for his snuffbox. Turning away from where Skinner's voice had been, he tipped a little snuff into his hand. Quickly, turning back, he threw the snuff into the air. It settled, revealing where Skinner was standing.  
  
"Alright, Jekyll." He coughed, and spluttered. "You only needed to ask me to go." The floating snuff started to move away from Jekyll down the corridor.  
  
"You can go alright." Jekyll yelled. "Leave me alone and leave Bet alone." He could feel Hyde's anger raging up inside of him. "Once we have tested this potion you can take it and leave here. And if I ever find you sniffing around her room again, I'll…" But Skinner had gone.  
  
Jekyll caught his breath. He had never been so angry himself. It was always Hyde.  
  
At that moment the door opened and a very smiley Bet emerged. Jekyll was taken aback. She was only wearing the same grey dress as she usually wore, but she shone. She beamed at Jekyll.  
  
"You comin' then?" She asked, cheekily. "It's now or never!" 


	9. Secrets

Chapter 9 – Secrets  
  
Bet followed him into his room and sat on the bed. She smiled up at him, but Jekyll's eyes were avoiding hers.  
  
"What do I 'ave to do then?" She asked. Jekyll put the potions down on his desk. He turned to face her, but still didn't look at her.  
  
"I was talking to Skinner this morning." He told her. She nodded at him. He continued. "He was telling me about the little arrangement you had come to."  
  
"What do you mean?" She asked, innocently. Jekyll fidgeted, nervously.   
  
"About how you've been earning money off him." Her smile dropped.  
  
"Oh, I see." She lowered her voice. "And do you have a problem with that?"  
  
"Yes!" Jekyll cried. "No, I don't know." He sat down next to her. "Why didn't you tell me you were a…" Jekyll faded.  
  
"A prostitute, you mean?" She finished his sentence. Jekyll dropped his head. "You can say it, you know." Jekyll put his head in his hands. "'Ow was I supposed to tell you? It not something you tell someone when you wanna impress 'em."  
  
"I thought you were a thief, like the others…" Jekyll started.  
  
"Yeah, I am a thief." She interrupted. "But that wasn't enough to get by on. Most girls I knew did it too. I'm not the only one, you know!" She sighed. "I wanted to impress you. I didn't want you to think I was just some silly little girl who could only earn money by sleeping with complete strangers." She looked at Jekyll. "You liked me; I didn't wanna risk that!" He shook his head.  
  
"Don't you think I'd have liked it more if you had told me yourself?" He stood up and paced across the room. "Instead of finding out from that sleaze bag Skinner!"  
  
"Don't be too 'ard on 'im, will you?" She stood up. "You've gotta think 'bout 'im. 'E ain't never 'ad someone to love. Who would fall in love with someone they couldn't see? 'E was just needing the company that all fellas do."  
  
"I need company too, you know." Jekyll replied, fiercely. "But I don't go out using young women. It's disgraceful!" Bet looked hurt. Jekyll calmed down. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you."   
  
"It ain't my fault!" she cried. "You think I wanna go about, reeling in rich sleazes and giving 'em everything? I wish some o' them had been like Skinner. At least I wouldn't 'ave 'ad to look at 'em." They both stood there in silence for a moment, staring each other out. Jekyll was the first to break away. Shaking slightly, he turned and sat at his desk.  
  
"I'm sorry." He apologised. "I shouldn't be so hard on you. I really care about you; I don't want you to get hurt. Please don't let Skinner use you again." Jekyll thought for a moment. "You're not in love with him are you?"  
  
"With Skinner?" She replied. "O' course not. It's just work ain't it?" She walked over and sat on the desk in front of Jekyll. "I'm sorry too." Jekyll looked up at her.  
  
"What are you sorry for?"  
  
"I should a told you from the start." She touched his cheek with her hand. "No more secrets, eh?" Jekyll put his hand on hers. He couldn't tell her about Mr Hyde. She wouldn't find out. She though he was a separate entity.  
  
"No more secrets." Jekyll promised. She smiled at him. She looked really relieved, Jekyll thought. That must have been really worrying her. She bent across and kissed him softly on the forehead, before leaning into him and giving Jekyll a hug.  
  
"Thank you," she whispered. "I'm so glad you're alright. I don't wanna do it anymore. I didn't ever wanna do it." She sat back up again. "Would I be able to stay with you after this 'as all finished? I really don't wanna go back there again." Jekyll smiled.  
  
"You are more than welcome to stay." He said. Jekyll saw Bet beam briefly before he was smothered by another hug.  
  
"Thank you! I promise you, I'll be so good!" Jekyll stood up and put his arms around her. She was warm and soft. He stepped back.  
  
"Right then," He spoke. "Let's see if this works then." Bet sat back on the bed. "Are you ready?"  
  
"I'd better be." She replied. "What do I 'ave to do?" Jekyll turned to the desk and picked up the invisibility potion.  
  
"First of all you need to become invisible." He passed her the vial. She took it looked at the contents and laughed.  
  
"It's blue!" Bet giggled.  
  
"Well observed." Jekyll replied.  
  
"But I though it would be invisible!"  
  
"If it were invisible you wouldn't be able to tell if there was the right amount there," Jekyll explained. "So we dye it." Bet's face lit up.  
  
"That's so clever! I never would 'ave thought of that!" She looked at it closer. "Do I drink it then?"  
  
"Whenever your ready." He sat down at his desk again and watched Bet. She carefully took the cork out of the top and looked at the contents again. Was she getting cold feet, Jekyll though? He wouldn't blame her if she was, but whom else would he get to test it?  
  
"Well," Bet murmured. "Cheers." She tipped her head back and poured the blue liquid down her throat. She put the vial on the bed and stood up. Nothing was happening.  
  
"Oh!" Bet cried. She held up her hands and noticed that the tips of her fingers had disappeared. Slowly, her hands started to vanish, followed by her arms and flowing down the rest of her body.   
  
After a minute or so, Bet was completely invisible. 


	10. Out of Sight

Chapter 10 – Out of Sight  
  
"Wow," Bet exclaimed. She had walked over to the mirror, and was looking at her reflection. It was shocking. All she could see was her dress moving in the same way it would have done if she were wearing it. "Oh, Dr Jekyll, this is amazing!"  
  
Bet started to dance and twirl around the room to see what it looked like in the mirror. Jekyll watched as the grey dress fluttered and twisted as it was danced around the room. It was strange, as the only time Jekyll had seen clothes floating in the air was when Skinner was wearing them. Jekyll imagined Skinner wearing Bet's dress and tried hard to stifle a snigger.  
  
"What you laughing at?" Bet asked him. Jekyll blushed slightly.  
  
"Oh, nothing." Bet continued to spin and twirl around the room. Jekyll stood up as she twirled past him, knocking his leg. She wasn't the most graceful person he'd met; Jekyll thought, just she spun into the bookcase.  
  
"Oh!" Bet exclaimed as she tripped to the floor, a book falling into her lap. Jekyll rolled his eyes.  
  
"Allow me," He walked over to where she was sprawled on the floor. Leaning down he grabbed out to where he though her arm was, missing completely. He felt her grab hold of his wrist and pull herself up. She gave the book back to Jekyll.  
  
"Good book?" she asked. He looked at it. The book read 'The Carew Murder Case – Utterson.' Jekyll shuddered, and placed it back on the bookshelf.  
  
"I've read better." He mumbled. "Are you ready to try the visibility potion yet?" Jekyll asked her.  
  
"Oh, Dr Jekyll, can I please stay like this for a little bit?" Jekyll was taken aback. Wasn't she as excited as he was to see if his potion worked?  
  
"Try the visibility potion first," Jekyll told her. "And then you can turn back for a bit if you really want." Bet walked towards him.  
  
"Yeah, of course." She said. "You wanna find out if it works, don't you?" Jekyll nodded. She smiled at him. "It will work, you know. It 'as to. You did it!" Jekyll laughed, awkwardly.  
  
"Well, we'll just have to wait and see won't we." He turned to his desk and picked up the second potion. He held it in the air and watched it swirl within the vial. Bet crept up behind him and looked over his shoulder.  
  
"Is that dyed too, or is it normally green?" she asked, curiously. Jekyll replied to her.  
  
"It's naturally green. It's a good job this wasn't blue like the invisibility potion, or there could be some unfortunate mix-ups." He placed the vial in her hands and moved over to the bed to sit down. If this did work, it could be a very powerful tool. Having a simple way of switching from being visible, to invisible and back again meant that each member of the League would be able to use it freely. And that would mean that Skinner was no longer a necessary member of the League. He could go back to England and continue fooling about without having to disturb Jekyll ever again. Jekyll always knew that Skinner wasn't an angel, but after finding out about the way he was using Bet… He felt that he could never think of him in the same way again.   
  
Bet watched the potion in the vial. It was amazing, she thought, that such a plain looking liquid could be so amazing.  
  
"Do I drink this one as well?" She asked Jekyll, turning to face him. He looked very solemn, as if in deep though. "Dr Jekyll?" She spoke again. Still there was no response. She placed the vial back on the table and dashed over to him. She reached for his hand and shook his arm. "Are you alright?" Jekyll came out of his trance and looked up at Bet.  
  
"Yes, sorry." He apologised. "What was it you said?" Bet paused for a moment.  
  
"Do I 'ave to drink this potion too?" she asked. Jekyll nodded.  
  
"Yes, yes." She smiled at him and walked back over to the desk to grab the vial once more. In one swift moment she swallowed the contents. Moving to the mirror, she started to watch her reflection. Jekyll held his breath.  
  
A few minutes passed and still nothing had happened. Bet was fidgeting and Jekyll was getting very nervous.  
  
"'Ow long is it meant to take?" Bet asked, very quietly, not turning from the mirror. "Shouldn't it 'ave 'appened by now?" Jekyll stayed silent. What was wrong? He was sure that he had got it right. Everything fitted correctly. He rethought the finer points of the potion and could see no reason why this shouldn't work.  
  
"It may take a while," Jekyll murmured, not really being sure how long it should take. A grave feeling sank in his stomach. It wasn't working. It wasn't going to work. Bet was going to be stuck invisible, just as Skinner was. Poor Bet, Jekyll thought. He felt terrible that it was his fault.  
  
Bet started to move slowly from the mirror. All the energy she had twisting and turning a while ago had drained away from her.  
  
"I…" she started. "I think I'll go and wait in my room. Then, maybe…" She fled from the room, sobbing. Jekyll leapt up to follow her, but as he reached the door he stopped. Bet needed to be alone.  
  
He turned and collapsed onto the bed. He had made a huge mistake. He didn't care so much about not solving the problem, but he was devastated that Bet would now have to stay invisible, maybe even permanently. Bet had become special to him, and that never should have happened. He cursed himself. You should never experiment on anything that is dear to you. Many scientists before him had got attached to their lab rats, giving them names and such. They were then unable to test on them, as they didn't want to hurt them. Jekyll had always forbidden himself from doing that very thing.  
  
There was a knock. Jekyll rose quickly and scurried to the door. Bet must have come back. He wanted to reassure her that everything was going to be all right. A voice came through the door.  
  
"Jekyll, are you there?" It was Skinner. "What's wrong with Bet? She's in her room crying." Jekyll's face dropped. The last person he wanted to speak to now was Skinner. Reluctantly, he opened the door and let Skinner in. 


	11. Confrontation

Chapter 11 – Confrontation  
  
A long black coat floated into Jekyll's room and sat down of the bed. Slowly, Jekyll closed the door and moved to his desk. He didn't want to speak to Skinner now. It would only create tension. If he could make it appear that he was working maybe Skinner would go away. Besides, he had to start on finding a cure. He could bear Skinner being invisible, but he couldn't just leave Bet like it.   
  
"So," Skinner started. "What's upset Bet then? She sounded distraught." Jekyll didn't reply, but sat down at his desk and picked up his pen. Skinner stood up "In a sulk are we, doctor? I thought you cared for Bet."  
  
"I do care for her," Jekyll replied fiercely. "But I don't care for you, so, kindly leave me in peace." Skinner crept over to Jekyll and leant over his shoulder.  
  
"You seem to forget that you're not the only one who cares for her." Jekyll stood and stormed over the room away from Skinner. How could he care for her and treat her the way he had? Skinner was only here to cause trouble. To find out why she was angry with Jekyll and to rub it in his face. Skinner continued. "Now, if you'd just tell me why Bet is so upset, I may be able to offer her some comfort."  
  
"I thought I'd told you to stay away from her." Jekyll growled. "You wouldn't comfort her. You would only make her worse." Skinner resumed his seat on Jekyll's bed. "I've discussed Bet's profession with her and she is reforming. There will be no more… secret rendezvous. She hated it! If anyone's made her miserable it's you!"  
  
"Easy, Jekyll." Skinner replied calmly. Jekyll was becoming fiercer. He was arguing back more than he used to. "I didn't come here for an argument. Besides we can't keep bickering over such a small thing forever. I mean…" Jekyll spun around to address him.  
  
"You call abusing a sweet, kind young girl a small thing?"  
  
"Look," Skinner shouted. "Just tell me about Bet and I'll leave. Otherwise," Skinner removed his coat and tossed it onto Jekyll's desk. "Otherwise, you won't know whether I'm gone or not." Jekyll's eyes darted across the room. There was no way he could risk Skinner staying longer than necessary. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He was filled with anger, such that he hadn't experienced until the past few weeks. He would have to calm down if he was to get rid of Skinner.  
  
"I've completed the first draft of visibility potion," Jekyll started. "So, Bet and I turned her invisible and tried it out." Skinner sniggered.  
  
"Oh, she just doesn't want to leave me, poor dear," Skinner joked. "Can't bear to go now that this is all over." Jekyll was silent. Skinner continued to laugh, but realising that Jekyll had returned to his desk and had his head in his hands, faded away.  
  
"It didn't work." Jekyll whispered softly. There was another silence between them. Jekyll was the first to speak.  
  
"So… now you know why she's upset."  
  
"Well," there was a slight shudder in Skinner's voice. "I hope you realise what you've done to her!" Jekyll rose.  
  
"What I've done?" He replied. Skinner strode towards him and placed a hand on Jekyll's shoulder.  
  
"You could have made sure that it would work, rather than just giving it to her!" Skinner broke away from him.  
  
"She is a test subject. That's what she is for!" Jekyll shouted. "I'm doing this so I don't end up killing you!"  
  
"Have you no heart? She is a human too!"  
  
"Well, you're the one who wants this idiotic potion. If you could just put up with it like the rest of us has to put up with our faults."  
  
"You can't blame this on me!" Skinner objected.  
  
"I can and I have!" Jekyll paced over to the door and flung it wide open. He felt the draft from the door brush past him. "Get your coat and get out" Jekyll yelled at the top of his voice. The coat rose from the bed and was placed around Skinner's shoulders.  
  
"This isn't the last of it." Skinner shouted at him. "I'll make you realise that you've ruined her life." He stormed out the door and down the corridor. Jekyll slammed the door.  
  
"You think I don't know that!" he screamed to himself. His head was spinning. How dare Skinner accuse him of being deliberately horrid to Bet after what he had done to her! He wasn't going to get away with it! Jekyll had craved him so, and even though he knew he shouldn't, only Hyde would make Skinner see sense.  
  
Jekyll grabbed the box of vials and threw it on the bed. It made a loud clatter and his bed shook slightly. Taking the formula out of the box, Jekyll threw the cork to the floor and swiftly tipped the contents down his throat.  
  
Letting out a horrific scream, Jekyll's transformation began. He thrashed about as he tried to keep a hold on himself. Skinner was going to regret everything he had done!  
  
"Dr Jekyll!" A voice came from Jekyll's bet. It was Bet. Hyde turned around to face the empty pace. Bet picked up the bed sheets, revealing herself.  
  
"Bet…" Hyde growled.  
  
"Dr Jekyll" What… 'Ow… oh!" Bet leapt from the bed. The door flung open and she raced down the corridor.  
  
"Looks like you've got a problem, Henry." Hyde muttered to himself. 


	12. More Secrets

Chapter 12 – More Secrets  
  
Jekyll woke up very groggily the next day. He wasn't sure what Hyde had got up to, but he didn't want to find out. His head was spinning and he felt as though he had a rock tumbling about in his stomach. Turning over in bed, he groaned. There was no way Nemo was going to ignore it this time. Hyde had only ever encountered Skinner and Bet on his previous rampages. But Jekyll had the feeling that Hyde had disturbed everyone last night.  
  
He leant over to his bedside table and checked his pocket watch. He had overslept. Sleepily, he pulled himself out of bed and began to dress.  
  
A knock came at the door.  
  
"Who is it?" Jekyll called.  
  
"It's me." Bet replied. Jekyll froze. "I think we need to have a chat, don't you?" He wasn't sure what to do. How should he approach her? She was obviously surprised to realise that he and Hyde were the same person. Was she angry or just shocked? Jekyll couldn't tell yet.  
  
"Hold on a minute," Jekyll shouted through the door. "I'm just getting dressed. I'm running a little behind this morning." He continued to dress.  
  
"'Ad a rough night, did we?" Bet asked, bitterly. He didn't reply. She was angry with him. But he could never had told her himself. How are you meant to tell someone you're looking after that occasionally you turn into an evil monster?  
  
"Look," Bet continued. "I'm not askin' for an explanation. I just wanna… talk." Jekyll opened the door to reveal Bet's dress floating in mid air.  
  
"Well," Jekyll muttered. "You'd better come in then." He stepped aside to allow her past him.  
  
Bet strode into the room, making a beeline for Jekyll's desk. Upon it were strewn his notebooks and three empty vials. She picked up the empty vial of Hyde's potion and held it to the light. Jekyll walked to his bed and started to make it.  
  
There was a heavy silence between them. Neither of them wanted to be the first to speak. Neither of them was sure what to say. Bet replaced the vial on the table and walked over to Jekyll. She put a hand on his shoulder and turned him to face her.  
  
"I think you'd better tell me exactly who Mr 'yde is, eh?" Bet stepped back from him, eager to listen to what Jekyll had to say. Jekyll didn't move but took a deep breath.  
  
"Well," he started. "I suppose there's no harm in telling you. When I was younger, I had a vision. Like most young people I wanted a world free of evil and wrongs. A world where people would get along with each other. So I set out to make a potion that would separate the good and evil of a person in the hope that I would be able to destroy the evil. After many unsuccessful attempts, I finally managed it. Mr Hyde, as you know him, is all the evil that is within me. However, once I had separated the two I was then unable to destroy the evil. So Mr Hyde remains a part of me." Bet turned and sat on the bed.  
  
"So why do you still take the potion?" She asked.  
  
"Once the potion is used, it leaves the most unbearable craving to take it again." Jekyll paused. "And I am too weaker man to stand up to it." He paced to his desk and sat down. He placed his head in his hands.  
  
"Why didn't you say this before?" Bet asked, quietly.  
  
"Similar reason to why you didn't tell me about your…" Jekyll stopped. "I was in desperate need of a test subject. The last thing I wanted to do was scare you away as soon as you had arrived." Bet rose and moved towards him.  
  
"But you 'ad a chance to tell me!" She sat on the desk. "No more secrets… remember?" Jekyll turned away.  
  
"I'm sorry." He whispered. There was another short silence. "You remember I told you that you could stay once this was all over."   
  
"Mm-huh," Bet nodded her head.  
  
"I think it would be best if you didn't…"  
  
"But, Dr Jekyll!" Bet interrupted. "You can't make me go back there. You can't! You said I could stay 'ere. What 'arm could I do?" Jekyll rose.  
  
"It's not what harm you could cause that bothers me." He shouted. "It's what harm Hyde could cause. You'd be safer in London." "But I don't wanna go back to London! I wanna stay 'ere with you." She answered back. "And Mr 'yde."  
  
"No! I won't let you." Bet rose and walked towards Jekyll. He held her arms, tightly, to stop her. "I will pay you twice… three times the amount of money you were promised for this and you will be able to live a better life in London. I cannot offer you a proper life here."  
  
Bet didn't reply. She just stood there looking at him. Jekyll was looking straight through her. It felt strange, as though he had been talking to someone else.   
  
Jekyll started to feel uncomfortable. It was easier to look at an invisible Skinner. He had never known what he looked like. But to look at Bet without seeing her was wrong. He loosened the grip on her arms.  
  
"I apologise." He spoke softly. "I should never have offered it in the first place. It would never have worked."  
  
"You were wrong in not tellin' me, Dr Jekyll." Bet replied to him. "But I forgive you, 'cause you 'ave done everythin' for me. If it weren't for you I would still be stuck in that 'orrid place. I thank you for that." Jekyll smiled. "And I respect that you don't want me 'ere no more. It is your decision after all."  
  
"Its not that I don't want you here," Jekyll started. "It's just…" Jekyll felt Bet place her hand over his mouth.  
  
"Don't say it." She whispered. Bet moved her hand away from Jekyll's face. "You will solve this. You're Dr Jekyll. You can do anythin' you want." Jekyll smiled.  
  
"I wish I could see you again." He whispered. Bet took his hand.  
  
"Close your eyes." Bet told him. Jekyll did so. She placed his hand on the face. Jekyll could feel where she was. He moved his fingers across her cheeks, and eyelids and lips. He began to build a picture of Bet in his mind. He felt her smile at him.  
  
"You can do it, Dr Jekyll." She whispered. She placed her hand on top of his again. "I believe in you." She stepped away from him. Jekyll took her hand.  
  
Carefully, leading Jekyll across the room, Bet opened the door and stepped outside.  
  
"You can do it." She repeated. Jekyll raised her hand and softly kissed it. Bet smiled, affectionately.  
  
"I can do anything with your help." Jekyll replied. He opened his eyes and released her hand. "Good day, Bet."  
  
"Good day, Dr Jekyll." She replied, and left down the corridor. 


	13. Resisting Temptation

Chapter 13 – Resisting Temptation  
  
There was a loud, repetitive rapping at the bedroom door that awoke Jekyll the next morning. He looked at the time on his pocket watch. It was very early, even for him. Usually nobody managed to awake in the morning until he had been working for a good hour. He had been up late the previous evening working on Skinner's visibility potion. He no longer cared about it for Skinner's benefit; he just wanted to return Bet to her normal state.  
  
The door flung open and Bet fell into the room. She had white cream on her face and a pair of tatty ladies gloves on her hands.  
  
"Oh!" she exclaimed. "I'm sorry, I thought you'd be up by now!" Jekyll rolled over in bed and sat up.  
  
"No…" he mumbled, rubbing his eyes. "No, it's still a little early for me." Bet raced over to Jekyll's desk and sat upon it.  
  
"I'm sorry," she apologised again. "I just could go back to sleep. I've been thinkin' 'bout you all night. You and Mr 'yde, that is…"  
  
"Bet," Jekyll interrupted. She stopped mid gesture and looked at him.  
  
"Dr Jekyll?"  
  
"Would you allow me to get dressed, please?" Bet's eyes widened. She leapt up from the desk.  
  
"Yes, sorry. I 'adn't realised…" She edged out the door and closed it. Jekyll took a deep breath and climbed out of bed. Bet continued to babble through the door as he grabbed his dressing gown and put it on. "Oh, but Dr Jekyll. I've been thinkin' and I wanna 'elp you with everythin'. I don't know how I'll be able to 'elp you exactly, but I'll think of somethin', you just wait…"  
  
"Bet," Jekyll called to her. "Just calm down? What has got into you this morning?" He opened the door and let her back in. She swept into the room and resumed her seat on the desk.  
  
"Everythin'!" She enthused. "Everythin's got into me! After you told me 'bout Mr 'yde last night, I just wanna 'elp you." Jekyll stood there puzzled.  
  
"I don't think you understand completely. You can't help me with Hyde." Jekyll ambled around the room. "At the moment, I can't help me with Hyde. The cure is too complicated." Bet shook her head.  
  
"No, I don't mean that!" She laughed. "I mean, I wanna 'elp you when 'e comes again, you know!" He walked over to her and sat on the chair.  
  
"Explain it to me." He leant towards her in anticipation. She took a deep breath and leant back.  
  
"About 'ow often is it that you let Mr 'yde out?" She asked. Jekyll thought for a moment.  
  
"It depends on how I feel, I suppose. About one or two times a fortnight when I'm feeling well, but much more frequently than that when I'm not." He looked at her inquisitively. "Why?" She shuffled on the desk and moved into him.  
  
"Well, next time you need to let 'im out, tell me. I can stay with you until it's all over." Jekyll stood up and broke away from the conversation. "It may be more bearable if two of us are there." He shook his head violently.  
  
"No, that's not safe." He turned to look at her. "Do you know how much he could hurt you?"  
  
"I can be invisible, he won't even know I'm there!" she argued.  
  
"But I'll know you're there." Jekyll replied. "I can't risk Hyde finding you by mistake." Bet stood up from the desk.  
  
"Even if he does, it will be okay." She smiled. "Skinner taught me a few tricks when I first arrived."  
  
Jekyll stood there for a moment unable to reply. He didn't want Bet to be put at risk; she could be really hurt. However, the though of company through such an awful transformation would be comforting.  
  
"Please let me." Bet asked. Jekyll sat on his bed.  
  
"I suppose we could try the once," Jekyll agreed reluctantly. "If you must." Bet let out a loud squeal of excitement and rushed over the room and flung her arms around Jekyll.  
  
"Thank you! Thank you!" She babbled. "You won't regret this. I'll 'elp you through it. You won't need Mr 'yde no more. I can 'elp you not need him no more!" Jekyll put his arms around her shoulders and hugged her back.  
  
"Be careful." He warned her. She sat beside him on the bed.  
  
"Oh, you don't 'ave to worry 'bout me! I'll be fine." She laughed. "I can 'andle 'yde!" Jekyll laughed, awkwardly. He hoped she was right.  
  
"You know you said that I couldn't stay cause Mr 'yde might 'urt me?" Bet asked quietly. "Well, if this works, and he gets used to me or somethin', can I please stay?" Jekyll shuffled uncomfortably on the bed. Bet held his hand. "I really don't wanna go back there!" Jekyll sighed.  
  
"We will have to see. I suppose if everything turns out alright, it would be safe for you to stay." Bet smiled, broadly.   
  
"Oh, Dr Jekyll. I can't thank you enough!" She leant towards him and gave him a quick peck on he lips. Slightly surprised, Jekyll looked her straight in the face, with a startled look on his face. "Oh, I'm sorry…" Bet apologized and turned away.  
  
Jekyll touched her chin with his finger and turned her to face him again. Nervously, he kissed her. He pulled back. "Don't apologize." He whispered. Bet smiled at him.  
  
"You're too kind to me, Dr Jekyll. I don't know what I'd do without you." She moved in closer to him and placed her arms around his neck. Jekyll moved in towards her and hugged her.  
  
"You deserve every bit of kindness you can get." Jekyll whispered in her ear. "I'll be here for you, even if no one else is."  
  
At that moment the door flung open, but there was no one at the door. Both Jekyll and Bet turned.  
  
"So it was you who nicked off with my cream, then!" Skinner spoke. There was a short silence, as if he was taking in the situation. "Oh," he exclaimed. "I'll erm… come back later shall I." The door closed and silence filled the room.  
  
Bet looked at Jekyll and started to giggle. He smirked to himself, as he pulled her back into his embrace. 


	14. Trapped with Hyde

Chapter 14 – Trapped with Hyde  
  
A week passed before Jekyll felt the strain too much to cope anymore. He had tried to hold out longer, for Bet's sake. He still wasn't totally happy about her doing this. So many things could backfire or go wrong. As helpful as Hyde had been during the League's last heroic adventure, Jekyll still couldn't control him. Hyde had only really helped before to save himself. There was no way of knowing whether he'd suddenly turn against the League. "Or Bet." Jekyll though as he began to bolt his room door as securely as possible.  
  
"Are you alright, Dr Jekyll?" Bet asked. She was sitting on his desk, totally invisible. "You don't look too good." Jekyll turned to face the desk. There were bags under his eyes and he was sweating.  
  
"I think I'll go mad if I don't let him out soon!" Jekyll replied, shaking slightly. He placed his hands on the door and shook it. "That should hold him, but only for a while." He stared out into the space where Bet was. "You will be okay won't you?" She stood up, knocking some papers to the floor and walked over to where Jekyll was. Jekyll felt her take his hands.  
  
"You don't need to worry about me." She told him. "I ain't gonna do nothin' silly, you know!" He weakly smiled at the space in front of him. "Are you ready?" Bet asked him.  
  
"Are you ready?" Jekyll asked. He sighed. "You are sure you want to do this?" Bet released his hands and walked around the room.  
  
"Of course I am, silly! You must stop worryin' so!" Jekyll saw a vial of formula float up from the box on his desk and fly through the air towards his hand. "Drink up," Bet gestured as she passed him the vial. Jekyll raised his head.  
  
"Where are you?" He looked about, curious as to where Bet was.  
  
"'Ere in the corner, as you suggested." Bet smiled at him. "Good luck, you'll be alright."  
  
Jekyll turned away from Bet and looked at the potion in the vial. He couldn't wait to taste it, to feel relieved once again. Urgently, he pulled the cork from the top of the vial and threw it to the floor. With one last glance at where Bet was, he drank the formula.  
  
Bet watched as Jekyll began to transform. It looked so painful. He was thrashing about and yelling out loud. His light frame began to change into the monstrous structure of Mr Hyde, ripping the clothes that he was wearing. After about a minute, the transformation was complete. Bet sat down in the corner, eager to keep out of Mr Hyde's way.  
  
Hyde gazed around the room, grunting. He grabbed out at the box on the desk, sniggering.  
  
"Poor Henry," he growled to himself. "Just couldn't resist me, could you? Not much fun being you, is it? You'd much prefer to be me." He laughed, heartily and turned to face the door. It was covered with chains and wood. Lazily, he strode towards it and started pulling at the chains. They crumbled pathetically in his hands. "You really thought that this would be enough to stop me, Henry?"  
  
Bet watched in despair as Hyde continued to claw at the door. The metal bent and the wood splintered, as the barriers were ripped from it. He was close to completely destroying the whole structure. Bet started to worry. He couldn't go out into the Nautilus. Hyde had to stay in the room. Without thinking, she stood up.  
  
"No," she cried, as Hyde was reaching for the last chain. Instantly, he turned to the source of the noise. There was nothing there. For a moment he looked puzzled.  
  
"Skinner?" he asked, gruffly. "That's not you, is it Skinner?" He walked closer towards the corner. Bet could feel his breath breathing down on her. She closed her eyes, tightly. She was scared.  
  
"No," she whispered. "It ain't. It's me." Quickly, she slipped out under Hyde's arm and climbed quietly onto the bed. Hyde sniffed, a sinister smile sweeping across his face. He turned slowly to where Bet had gone.  
  
"Ah, Bet, my love." He spoke slowly, savouring every word. "You poor, foolish girl." He started to pace towards her. "I told you Jekyll was no good! I told you he'd hurt you; ruin you. Just look at you now."  
  
"I ain't afraid of you!" She shouted at him. He laughed.  
  
"Oh, but my dear," Hyde taunted. "You are! I can smell it." He took another step towards her. Panicking, Bet tried to slip away to the other side of the room, but managed to brush past Hyde as she did so. He turned to follow her. "You can't get away, Bet." She scrambled towards Jekyll's desk.  
  
"Why can't you just leave 'im alone?" She shouted at Hyde. "Why can't you leave Dr Jekyll be?" Hyde laughed, placing a hand on Jekyll's desk and leaning in towards her.  
  
"Because he just can't leave me alone." With one swift movement, Hyde up lifted the desk and sent it crashing to the floor. Papers swirled around the room and the inkwell spurted ink into the air and across Bet's face. She screamed as the cold liquid hit her. Hyde's eyes lit up. "There you are." He grunted.  
  
Bet fled towards the door and loosened the last chain on it. Hyde turned and paced slowly towards her. She pulled at the chain, helplessly as he walked closer towards her.  
  
"There's no escaping now, my dear." At that moment the chain broke and Bet flung the door open before sprinting down the corridor. Hyde, startled, stopped and stared at the open door in front of him. A moment later, he stuck his head around the door frame and watched an ink stained Bet disappear around a corner. He ran to the end of the corridor and looked around the corner she had gone down. There was nobody there.  
  
Grunting, Hyde turned back on himself and headed back down the corridor to destroy things somewhere else.  
  
Gasping for breath, Bet reached her destination. She hammered on the door, violently. There was a faint shuffling and Skinner opened the door. He looked Bet's ink stained face in front of him.  
  
"Bet, what…" he began. Without saying anything, Bet fell into his arms and began to cry. 


	15. Recovery

Chapter 15 – Recovery  
  
Skinner just stood there for a few minutes, completely confused as to what was happening. Bet continued to sob on his shoulder.  
  
"Oh… Sk-Skinner…" she started to stutter, but unable to continue burst into tears again. Feeling slightly awkward, Skinner put his hands on her shoulders and sat her down on the bed. He walked to his wardrobe and pulled a large sheet out of it.  
  
"Here," he said, throwing it to Bet. "Cover yourself up for a bit. Gratefully, Bet pulled it around her shoulders and immersed herself. "Now," Skinner continued. "Explain everything, starting at the beginning." Skinner sat down at the chair by his desk and leant back, preparing himself for Bet's explanation.  
  
"Well, you see," Bet began, sniffing. "I wanted to 'elp Dr Jekyll by bein' there with 'im when 'e needed to release Mr 'yde." Skinner raised his eyebrows.  
  
"He told you about Mr Hyde?" Skinner interrupted, curiously. Bet shook her head.  
  
"I found out." Bet whispered. "Anyway, that ain't important! I thought I could 'andle 'im, just like you did when he threatened me. But…" Bet's eyes filled up again, and she bit her lip to prevent herself from crying again.  
  
"But it hadn't gone quite as you'd planned?" Skinner completed her sentence. He sighed and walked over to sit by Bet. He placed an arm around her shoulders and she buried her face in his shoulder. "I must admit, Bet," Skinner told her. "I don't know what you thought you'd be able to do. You're okay? He didn't hurt you did he?" Bet shook her head.  
  
"I wanted to stay 'ere!" she sobbed. "That's the only reason why I did it. I don't wanna go back London!"  
  
The door swung open and a very breathless Jekyll entered the room. Bet leapt up from the bed and flung her arms around his neck. Jekyll closed his arms around her. Skinner remain sat on his bed watching the two apologise to each other.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Bet," Jekyll spoke to her softly, rocking her from side to side. "I never should have let you do it, I knew it was too dangerous."  
  
"No, it was my stupid idea." Bet replied, sniffing. "You warned me and I ignored you." Skinner stood up.  
  
"Look!" he shouted at the pair. "As lovely as this little reunion is, now that I know that everybody's alright, is there a chance you could take this back to your own room, Jekyll?" Jekyll looked at Skinner for the first time, as if he had only just realised that he was there. He frowned, still uneasy with Skinner.  
  
"Dr Jekyll," Bet whispered to him, as if she knew what he was thinking. "Skinner was kind to me, please, give 'im a chance."  
  
"Well," Jekyll said awkwardly. "Thank you for that, Skinner. It was entirely my fault and I'm sorry to have bothered you." Skinner smirked and walked towards them.  
  
"It's no skin off my nose," Skinner told him. "I'm just glad that Bet's okay. That you're both okay." Jekyll didn't smile at Skinner, but he did feel a little guilty for being rude to him.  
  
"Look," Skinner continued. "I apologise for my behaviour, previously. And I am sorry for any unnecessary trouble I have caused you while you've been working on my antidote. You didn't have to do it, after all." Skinner held out a hand for Jekyll to shake. Smiling slightly, Jekyll grabbed out for the empty space at the end of Skinner's coat and shook Skinner's hand.  
  
"I'm sorry for being unnecessarily rude to you." Jekyll apologised. "You weren't trying to harm anyone." Skinner grinned at him and returned to his seat on the bed. Jekyll turned back to face Bet. She still had the splattered ink on her face. He smiled at her.  
  
"Well, let's get this mess off before we go," Jekyll turned to Skinner. "Do you have a handkerchief that I could use? I've left mine in my jacket." Skinner sighed.  
  
"Wipes? Yes, they're in the drawer over there, next to the wallets" he pointed towards his desk. Jekyll shook his head, and walked over to it. Skinner fidgeted. "Don't be to long will you? I was very busy."  
  
"What were you doin'?" Bet asked Skinner, as Jekyll scrabbled about the drawer.  
  
"How much stuff have you got in here, Skinner?" He pulled out several wallets and pocket watches. "Do you ever clear things up?" Skinner ignored Jekyll, and answered Bet's question.  
  
"I was busy, relaxing, if you must know." He told her. Bet smiled sweetly.  
  
"Here we go," Jekyll said, as he tugged at a large white handkerchief. As he pulled it out of the drawer, a notebook fell out with it. "You should throw some of this stuff away, you know Skinner." He bent down and picked the book up from the floor.  
  
"When I get round to it," Skinner replied, casually. Jekyll turned the book over in his hand. He stopped in his tracks.  
  
"How long have you had this, Skinner?" Bet walked over to Jekyll and looked over his shoulder. He was holding a small, battered notebook, with the words "Griffin's Summary of Notes" written in gold letters on the front.  
  
"Griffin?" Bet enquired. Skinner looked up. A look of shock spread across his face.  
  
"I thought I'd given you all of his note books!" He said. Jekyll flicked through the book. There were new notes in here, things that he hadn't seen before. Bet's eyes scanned the pages, trying to read what little she could understand.  
  
"What does it say?" she asked inquisitively. Jekyll didn't reply, he just turned swiftly and bolted out of the door. Bet turned to Skinner, looking for an explanation. He looked just as shocked as she felt. She opened her mouth to speak to him, but he answered her before she even had the chance to ask him.  
  
"It looks like you'll be going back to London, Bet" he told her. 


	16. Sucess and Failure

Chapter 16 – Success and Failure  
  
Working late into the night, Jekyll completed the new draught of visibility potion in accordance to the new revelations in Griffin's notebook. Skinner had obviously missed one of Griffin's original notebooks when he stole them with the potion. Thank goodness that he had written a summary. It cut out all the jargon that was unnecessary and left him with the basics. The final key must have been in the missing notebook. There was no way, Jekyll though, that he could have completed the visibility potion without it.  
  
The next morning, Jekyll called Bet into his room to try the new potion. She stood over the other side of the room, looking at the absence of her reflection in the mirror. She could see Jekyll sitting on the bed over the other side of the room, where she should have been able to see her head. It was a strange sensation.  
  
"And you're sure that this is gonna work?" Bet asked him, not looking from his reflection in the mirror.  
  
"I see no reason for it not to work," Jekyll replied to her. "I had missed one vital part of the composition of the potion, that I only realised was needed from the summary. That's why it didn't work before." Bet turned around.  
  
"Are you nervous?" she asked him. Jekyll smiled at her.  
  
"A little," he mumbled. "I'm more excited than anything. If this works, it could be a powerful weapon for the League to use in the future." He stood up. "Are you ready yet?" Bet tucked her dress behind her with her gloved hands and sat cross-legged on the floor.  
  
"I don't know." She replied, honestly. "I wanna be visible again. It 'asn't been much fun being invisible you know. I don't know 'ow Skinner does it."  
  
"Well, in that case, what are you waiting for?" Jekyll replied to her. "It's all ready for you to take." Bet fidgeted where she was sitting.  
  
"But if I take it and it works, I'll 'ave to go." She went quiet. "You know I don't wanna go." Jekyll stood from the bed and knelt down beside the grey dress.   
  
"I don't want you to go either," he said plainly. "But don't you want to know whether this works or not? I do!" Bet rolled her eyes.  
  
"Well, I do wanna see if it works," she told him, placing a hand on his knee. "And it will. But if the only way of being able to stay with you for the rest of my life is to stay invisible… I would, you know."  
  
She took his hand and placed it on her cheek. She looked into his eyes, which were focusing behind her. It seemed like an eternity since he had looked straight into her eyes. But she could see how excited he was about the potion. Why shouldn't he be? It would be a great achievement and he had worked so hard for it. She wished that he could feel that way about her. But his work came first. And that's how it should be, she thought. She peeled the two white gloves she was wearing off and threw them to the floor beside her.  
  
"I'm ready now," Bet told him. His eyes lit up and he leapt from the floor. He took the vial off the desk as she stood up. Jekyll turned to face her and held it out towards her. Bet took it and observed it swill around the container.  
  
Jekyll took a step towards her and put his hand out to take hers. She placed her hand in his and he grasped onto it tightly.  
  
"'Ere's to you, Dr Jekyll," she held the vial high in the air. "For sweetness and kindness." He closed his eyes as she drank the whole vial full of visibility potion,  
  
Bet felt a tingling sensation in her fingers. She too closed her eyes and felt the sensation flow up her arms, down her torso and over her face. After a few minutes, she cautiously opened her eyes and looked in the mirror over Jekyll's shoulder.  
  
Two green eyes and a beaming face stared back at her. She screamed with joy and put her arms around Jekyll's shoulder in a firm hug.  
  
Jekyll opened his eyes, but could only see Bet's back in front of him. He pulled her away from him so that he could see her face. She beamed at him and a great smiled played across his face.  
  
"I did it," he whispered slightly shock. "I did it!" he repeated a lot louder. Laughing, he hugged Bet again. He was overjoyed! His visibility potion had worked. His first great success since being able to separate evil from good.  
  
"Oh, Dr Jekyll," Bet enthused. She leant back and looked into Jekyll's eyes. He looked right into them. She grinned broadly. "Oh… that's the first time you ain't looked straight through me in ages!" Jekyll smiled at her, and gave her a quick kiss.  
  
"I did it," he continued, ecstatically. "I don't believe it! This is wonderful!"  
  
He broke away from Bet and started to scribble something down in one of his notebooks. She followed him and hung off the back of his chair as he did so. She loved to see him so excited, so happy. He was very rarely happy. It lifted his whole appearance. Bet smiled inwardly at herself.  
  
Jekyll continued to scratch his pen along the paper of his books. He must record exactly how he felt, how it had succeeded. How Bet had taken the potion and in the matter of two minutes had returned to her normal, visible, self again. How she now had to go back to London. He stopped suddenly and turned to face her. It sunk in.  
  
"That means that you have to go back to London now, doesn't it?" He looked slightly shocked. He was so excited about it succeeding that he had completely forgot about the fact that Bet was now going to leave him. Bet nodded at him slowly.  
  
Unable to say anything, he took her hands and kissed them. Bet could feel tears prickling her eyes. They looked at each other for a moment before Bet fell in to Jekyll's arms for what would be their last embrace. 


	17. Farewells

Chapter 17 – Farewells  
  
There was a brisk breeze that blew through the London docks. A crowd of people had gathered around the Nautilus, each admiring the strange contraption. Dr Jekyll strode onto the top deck and viewed the people below. There was a great range of different classes, right from the upper class in their neat, expensive clothes to the lowest street peasants, not dissimilar to Bet. He couldn't let her go back to that life, but there was really no other choice. She couldn't stay with him on the Nautilus.  
  
Bet wandered onto the deck. She had changed into one of Mina's old dresses and held a large suitcase at her side. Jekyll smiled at her and walked towards her. Bet looked up at him.  
  
"I see you've decided to take my advice and borrow some clothes from Mina." Jekyll pointed to the suitcase at her side. She blushed and stepped towards him. "Oh, that reminds me!" He reached into his breast pocket and pulled out a large envelope and he passed to Bet.  
  
"Thank you," she remarked as he gave it to her.  
  
"That's three times the money I owe you for your work." Bet started to object, but Jekyll put a finger to her lips. "There's also another little present for you in there." Bet looked confused.  
  
Placing her suitcase on the ground, she carefully opened the envelope and placed her hand inside. Slowly, Bet pulled out a large, silver key.  
  
"What's this?" She asked, curiously studying it.  
  
"That's the key to my property." Bet opened her mouth to speak, but realised that she had nothing to say. "I have no use for it anymore, and I have no family relations to give it to. It would be a great waste if I just left it unoccupied, and I'm sure your need is greater than mine."  
  
"Dr Jekyll, I…" Bet leapt toward Jekyll and flung her arms around him. Taken by surprise, Jekyll lost his balance slightly and stumbled backwards. Bet giggled. "Oh, I'm sorry." She stepped back.  
  
"Not at all." Jekyll replied, brushing off his jacket. "Now," he took Bet's hand in his own. "I want you to promise me something."  
  
"Anythin' for you, Dr Jekyll."  
  
"I want you to go out into London and find yourself someone to settle down with." Bet's smiled faded. "You needn't go back to your old life. You can be a new person." Bet shook her head.  
  
"But I don't wanna find someone to settle down with. I wanna be with you. I can 'elp you with Mr 'yde!"  
  
"We've been through this, Bet." Jekyll replied, softly. "Your intentions may be good, but you know what happened. I can't risk a repeat performance." Bet didn't reply. She knew he was right. If she stayed with Dr Jekyll is would only infuriate Hyde all the more. Who knows what he would do to her if he could see precisely where she was?  
  
"I suppose you're right." She looked up. "You're always right. You don't want someone like me 'angin' around you anyway." Jekyll frowned, but Bet continued to beam at him. "I'll never find anyone like you though." She brushed some hair out of his eyes. "'Ow can I settle down with someone else, when I know you're still 'ere? You will visit me, in your 'ouse, I mean." Jekyll placed a hand on her cheek.  
  
"Of course I will." Bet smiled sweetly at him. Jekyll leant towards her and gently kissed her.  
  
"I love you, you know." She giggled. "I won't be able to love anyone else!"  
  
"Of course you will!" Jekyll replied. "Give it a week and you'll have forgotten everything about me!" They both laughed. "I do love you, and I'll never forget you. I promise you that. But you're much better off getting married and living a normal life. You'll have no trouble snaring the man you want."  
  
"You've changed my life." Bet gushed. "I'll never be able to repay you."  
  
"Your presence in my life is more than enough to repay me." Jekyll complimented. Bet blushed slightly. "I can stand up to Skinner now!"  
  
"Don't be too 'ard on 'im." Bet looked very serious for a moment. "It's not 'is fault."  
  
"I suppose," Jekyll sighed. "I'm going to have to forgive him eventually." Bet smiled. Jekyll pulled her towards him and hugged her. Bet held tightly to him.  
  
"Please, don't let me go!" She whispered.  
  
"I don't want to," he replied. He loosened his grip on her and stepped back slightly. "But I have to."  
  
Eventually, Bet let go of him. Not looking away from him she picked up her suitcase. Jekyll held out an arm, and she took it. He led her to the top of the stairs leading from the Nautilus. Bet turned to face him once more. She went to speak, but instead bit her lip. There was an awkward silence.  
  
"I suppose I'll see you soon." Jekyll spoke, breaking the silence. Bet nodded, unable to speak. Jekyll lent forwards once more, and they kissed. "Goodbye, Bet."  
  
"Goodbye, Dr Jekyll." She whispered. Slowly, she turned and started to make her way down the steps. At the bottom she turned back and waved to him. Jekyll waved back.  
  
Sighing, Bet turned and started to walk through the crowded streets, off in the direction of Jekyll's old house. Letting out a deep breath, Jekyll turned and walked back into the Nautilus. 


	18. Visibility

Chapter 18 – Visibility  
  
Jekyll walked down the winding corridors of the Nautilus, carrying a few vials of the visibility potion. It was strange, a few days ago he was so appalled and disgusted with Skinner that he couldn't wait to get rid of him. Now, after he had been so kind to Bet the other day, Jekyll couldn't help feeling quite sad that Skinner would be leaving after taking the potion. He was extremely annoying, but he did have a heart, somewhere under that long black coat. He did know right from wrong; he just had a few problems deciding which to follow.  
  
He reached Skinner's room and knocked on the door. There was a loud shuffling from inside, and Skinner poked his cream covered face around the door.  
  
"Jekyll?" he inquired. He looked very nervous.  
  
"I've brought the potion for you to take." Jekyll told him, indicating the vials in his hand. Skinner's face dropped.  
  
"Ah, well," he began. "You see. There's the slight possibility that I may have changed my mind."  
  
"Changed your mind!" Jekyll raised his voice. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.  
  
"I've recently come to the conclusion that if I were to become visible again, I would just be your everyday common petty thief." Skinner explained in a rushed and guilty manner. "And, you of all people know that I'm anything but an everyday common petty thief. Besides, being invisible is part of me, now. I couldn't bear to let it go, actually, now I think about it…" Jekyll raised his hand.  
  
"Do you mean," he began slowly and softly, accelerating to a shout. "Do you mean to say that you have put me through all of that for nothing!"  
  
"Well," Skinner replied. "It wasn't for nothing. You have your Bet now." Jekyll was about to explode at Skinner, but that remark made him stop himself. 'Don't be too 'ard on 'im, it's not 'is fault'. Bet's words echoed around his head. Why did she have to say that to him? Giving a loud sigh, he smiled weakly at Skinner. Trust him to be able to mess everything up.  
  
"You're terrible." Jekyll told him. "And I won't ever forgive you for this."  
  
"That's more like it, Jekyll!" Skinner smiled at him, enthusiastically. There was a short silence. Jekyll wasn't sure what to say. He couldn't be angry with Skinner. He was right, if this hadn't have happened he wouldn't have met Bet. And he wouldn't have achieved his amazing breakthrough in deciphering the antidote. It wasn't all that bad.  
  
Skinner looked impatiently at Jekyll, who was just standing there.  
  
"Now," he said to Jekyll. "Is there a chance you come back a bit later, maybe?" Skinner was acting very suspiciously. Jekyll frowned.  
  
"Are you alright, Skinner?" he asked, curiously. A cheeky smile spread across Skinner's face.  
  
"Yes," he replied, quickly. "Never better, thank you." Jekyll leant towards Skinner, trying to look over his head into the room.  
  
"Erm," he mumbled. "Is there a chance I could come in?" Skinner walked out of the room and shut the door rapidly behind him. He was wearing a bathrobe.  
  
"No, no!" Skinner told him. "That won't be necessary. Could you come back tomorrow maybe?" Jekyll squinted at him. Skinner was up to something, and he was going to find out what was going on.  
  
"What are you up to Skinner?" Jekyll asked politely. Skinner's eyes widened.  
  
"Me? Up to something?" He smirked at Jekyll. "You've got the wrong person doctor."  
  
"I doubt that!" Jekyll replied. Skinner put a hand to his chest.  
  
"Ouch, Jekyll" he said. "That really hurt." Jekyll frowned at him. Why should it bother him what Skinner was doing anyway? Whatever it was, he was sure that he wouldn't approve. "Can I go back now?"  
  
"Alright," Jekyll replied, slowly. He turned away, and Skinner opened the door to go back into his room.  
  
A loud, female giggle came through the door. Instantly, both Jekyll and Skinner turned back to face each other. Jekyll eyes widened, and Skinner looked a little sheepish.  
  
"Have you got a girl in there?" Jekyll asked, trying to hide the snigger that was trying to burst from his lips. Skinner opened his mouth to reply.  
  
"Rodney?" the female voice came from the door. "Hurry up, will you." Skinner closed his mouth. Jekyll rolled his eyes, and began to turn to walk away.  
  
"Yeah, hurry up, Rodney." a second female voice came from the door. Jekyll spun back to face Skinner, who grinned widely at him. Jekyll's mouth fell open.  
  
"Erm," Skinner began. "I'll see you tomorrow, eh, Jekyll?" Grinning once more, he gave Jekyll a hearty pat on the shoulder and walked back into his room, closing the door behind him.  
  
Jekyll just stood there, slack jawed and frozen to the spot. Some people will never change, he thought. After a moment, he shook his head and walked back along the corridor.  
  
He returned to his room. Taking a deep breath, he smelt the atmosphere of the room. There was an unusual peace, one that he had never experienced in the room before. He turned to sit on his bed, but spotted the box of vials on it. He reached towards the box and opened it. It needed refilling desperately. There were only a few full vials left. He needed to make some more of the formula. He closed the box, and turned to replace it in its usual hiding place, when he noticed a white object on the floor. Bending down he picked it up. It was Bet's glove. He thought for a moment.  
  
Jekyll grabbed the chair from his desk. Climbing onto the chair, he lifted the box and placed it in the chest on top of the wardrobe. He locked the padlock and, stepping down from the chair, placed the key in the drawer of his desk. Smiling, Dr Henry Jekyll sat down at his desk, opened his scientific journal and continued to work on his own cure once more.  
  
THE END  
  
Well, it's all over! Big thanks to everyone who has reviewed this fic; they were all appreciated! I hope you enjoyed it, because I had lots of fun writing it!  
  
Look out for the sequel that I promised myself that I would never write. It will be an action/adventure entitled "The Ambiance Emerald".  
  
Thank you to you, the reader, as there would be little point in writing these fics if there was no one to read them!  
  
Cheers,  
  
Cecily Marla Smith 


End file.
